


Stentorian - Hospital

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1433]
Category: Bull (TV 2016), NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Dr. Bull is rushed to the hospital due to a coughing spell. Benny and Marissa and the rest of TAC are surprised to find out about Dr. Bull's husband, Jethro Gibbs.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1433]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Stentorian - Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curiosus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosus/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Curiosus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosus/pseuds/Curiosus) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/03/2003 for the word [stentorian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/03/stentorian).
> 
> stentorian[ sten-tawr-ee-uh n, -tohr- ]  
adjective  
very loud or powerful in sound:  
a stentorian voice.
> 
> This was requested by Curiosus as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> In one of the Bull episodes Bull starts fake coughing to get the lawyer to come to him. What if (because he used to be Tony) he really has problems with his lungs because of the plague and can't stop coughing? He has to be hospitalized and when the worried team (Benny, Marissa, etc) arrives at the hospital there is a man with him (Gibbs) who is Bull's (or Tony's) husband.  
**End Prompt**

It was in the middle of a trial. Jason, or Tony, depending on how you knew him tried to get the lawyer’s attention. He coughed to gain their attention, but even when he had their attention he couldn’t stop coughing. 

He couldn’t breathe, he was coughing too hard for that. The judge was trying to get order in the court, but no one was paying attention they were all focused on him as he collapsed on the ground still coughing, still struggling to breathe. 

Someone tried to give him the heimlich to no avail. He wasn’t choking, just coughing. He ended up on the floor. An emergency team was brought in and he was taken to the hospital.

Benny and Marissa rushed to the hospital as soon as they could. Fortunately, court had been called for the day due to the disturbance, so they weren’t far behind the ambulance. They heard a stentorian voice demanding, “Where is my husband? I know he was brought in here.”

A nurse took the man away as they entered the waiting room. “Dr. Bull, please,” Marissa asked the receptionist. 

She nodded. “A nurse will be here to take you to his room shortly.”

Benny and Marissa exchanged glances as they realized that the man asking for his husband was seated right next to Dr. Bull’s bed and holding his hand. “Dr. Bull?”

“I’m fine,” Tony coughed. “Just an old injury.”

“Who’s this?” Benny asked, gesturing towards the man holding Tony’s hand.

“Gibbs,” The man grunted. “His husband.”

Marissa and Benny shot confused looks at Dr. Bull. “When did you get married?”

”Heh.” Jason looked over at Gibbs, his eyes shining with his love. “About ten years now?”

Benny blinked. “Is that why the marriage with my sister didn’t work out?”

“One reason among others.” Tony shrugged.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah. I don’t need to be here, but Jethro’s a little over protective.”

“You had the plague, Tony. I have a right to be.”

“Tony?” Marissa furrowed her brow.

“An old name, from a lifetime ago.” Tony waved dismissively. 

“Plague?” Benny interrupted. “How did I not know about this?”

“It happened a long time ago. Jethro’s just a worrywart.”

“You had a coughing fit in open court because of the scarring on your lungs, I think I’m allowed to worry, Tony.”

Tony squeezed Gibbs hand. “I’m fine, Jethro.”

”When will you be out?”

“Hopefully in a few hours.”

“Try a few days, DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled.

Tony sighed and shot Marissa a see what I have to put up with look.

“We’d better go make sure court is going fine.”

“Keep me updated.”

Marissa nodded. Chuck and Cable also visited Dr. Bull, but it was obvious that they’d been forewarned about Gibbs. Tony wondered what rumors were making their way around TAC, but that would be tomorrow’s problem. For now, he was just going to enjoy one of the few quiet moments he had with his husband these days, now that they worked different jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
